Atlantic: Armadylan Meets the Purrmaids
'Atlantic: Armadylan Meets the Purrmaids '''is the 32nd episode of Season 40. Summary Armadylan goes on another aquatic adventure and this time, he travels with his friends to Kittentail Cove, home of their three Purrmaid friends Angel, Coral, and Shelly, but when Romeo hears about this, it’s up to Armadylan and the Disney Junior Club to save them from his evil clutches! Plot The episode begins with Connor, Amaya, and Greg taking their friend, Dylan to Starlight Beach in the morning, just as he asked them why they were going back there again since they've already been there yesterday to walk some sea creatures. Amaya explains to him that they just want o introduce him to some old friends of theirs that are half kitten half mermaid, the Purrmaids. Listening to this, Dylan asks if they're sure if there's such a thing as some cats with fish tails as Connor replied with a grin that he hasn't seen anything just yet as they finally arrived on Starlight Beach, where the Octonauts and their other friends are waiting for them, even Little Matey the baby dolphin who was itching to give Dylan a ride. As the four kids were now in the Octopod, Dylan asks about these Purrmaids and Luna asks what's so special about them as Captain Jake explains to them that Angel, Coral, and Shelly are different, but great friends to each other and to the Disney Junior Club ever since they first met them. They also explain that Angel is a mischievous daredevil, like Kwazii when Peso indicates that by pointing his flipper at Kwazii who sarcastically says "Very funny", Coral is a shy scaredy cat like Peso when Kwazii indicates that back at Peso with a point of his paw, and as for Shelly, she is a very pretty Purrmaid who doesn't like to get her paws dirty, but is still a purr-fect friend. Dylan finds these three Purrmaids very cool and he’s like to see them in person just when Dashi announces that they are now approaching Kittentail Cove. As the Octopod lands, the Disney Junior Club and an eager Dylan swam out and into town, where they are greeted back by Angel, Coral, and Shelly, just as Angel turned to face Dylan and asked Connor if he's a friend of the Disney Junior Club as he replied that he sure is and then introduces Dylan to her, Coral, and Shelly. Powers that Kwazii uses *Atlantic Armor *Poseidon's Trident *Super Speed *Aqua Wings *Bubble Blast *Water Pulse *Magic Vines Characters * Trivia * Armadylan goes to Kittentail Cove for the first time. Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Season 40 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Armadylan Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes focusing on the Octonauts Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes focusing on Izzy Category:Episodes focusing on Cubby Category:Episodes focusing on Skully Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Captain Barnacles Category:Episodes focusing on Peso Penguin Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Magic Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes with the primary villains Category:Episodes focusing on Romeo Category:Episodes focusing on Robot Category:Episodes with villains' henchmen Category:Episodes that need images Category:Purrmaids Category:Episodes based on books Category:Season 40 episodes based on books